They Remain
by DSHBJ
Summary: He left, and she is left alone with her thoughts and her music. After he left everything changed except from one thing. Her feelings, they remain. AN: (One shot) just to let out some stuff.


**So this is a new story. **

**Not quite... is an one shot. Im writing this to let some feelings out. **

**My love life lately has been hard so... is good to write to let things go. and this is the result of a bad expirience.**

**so yeah...**

* * *

><p>I was there sitting, waiting, just standing still in the darkness of my room. Remembering past times of when things for us, <em>when there existed something for us, but no more.<em> Seemed to be different, that seemed to be authentic. Something that at some point on the way could have happened, it could mean something that filled me with joy. I was a fool. Letting myself fall for someone like you, you captivated my thoughts, my dreams and my heart. Filling every hole that there was on my mind.

_-Bella. You are something else. I don't know what I´m ever going to do with you- he said holding me tightly against his torso, I could feel the faint smell of cologne, and the warm that irradiated form his skin. I relaxed on his embrace as he kissed my forehead. _

_-I don't know Edward. I don't see what amuses you. I´m nothing that interesting, you know? - I said still feeling a little insecure. I was with Edward Cullen, one of the hottest guys on town. And he was here with me, holding me, making me feel like the luckiest girl on the planet. He looked at me with his perfect green deep eyes wide. _

_-Bella, your one of the funniest and most interesting girls I´ve ever met. – He said leaving me speechless for a second, I couldn't believe he actually thought that about me, he looked convinced of what he was saying and I laughed, and blushed deeply. My heart raced with the little moment I was having and he decided to make it even perfect when he placed a soft kiss on mine… _

I believed. I believed your lies, your laughs; everything that you said to me was a façade, something to get what you wanted from me. I was on a dream, on a performed scene; I was your doll to play with. My thoughts were with you day and night thinking that you felt the same. That I was as great as you said I was, all the moments that we shared, that I kept close to my heart through this whole time, they were nothing to you. They didn't mean anything, I am just someone you could have a nice time and leave when you got tired. My heart raced when I saw you and you smiled that beautiful smile to me.

_I´m singing with Edward Cullen on his car! We drove for hours as he told me about his life and his family, and I told him about mine. We talked about our hopes, dreams and what we expected of the future. I shared my music with him, showing him one of the things that I keep closer to my heart, I learned that our music tastes were similar and we sang during the whole night to our favorite songs. Kissing when we got tired of singing after a while, his lips clashed to mine with hunger, still tender and with a passion I had never felt. I bit his bottom lip and he caressed my back making a shiver ran through my spine and a low moan to escape my mouth. He saw me directly in the eyes and growled deep in his throat. _

_-Bella… I don't what I'm ever going to do with you. I like you so much. _

All those things that you said you felt were fake? Was there something real?

_-I have missed you so much! – He said giving me a tight hug. –I´m not going to let you go during the next few hours ok? _

_-Edward- I said laughing feeling warm inside.- You will have to let me go at some point, you dumb. _

_-No, that a lie. We are going to remain like this until I decide against it, because you were away for far too much time. And having you this close –he said leaning closer to my face, inching closer to my mouth- is just perfect right now. –_

_He kissed me and I decided that he was right, closeness was perfect. _

Now all I ever get from you are excuses you never have time for me, now you don't laugh you don't make time to see me, to be with me, you don't care anymore. I was someone important to you a short period of time. You needed me for a short period of time all our late conversations are gone, all those things you said are gone.

We were. And we are not anymore, you moved on from me as easily as you came into my life, revolving everything as you passed. I probably didn't meant anything to you, just another someone to kiss and enjoy when you had nothing better to do. But my feelings… all the things that you made me feel, all the things I said, all I did for you. They remain and you couldn't care less.


End file.
